Mario et Luigi-Mario ne peut pas se désaltérer
by zigaudrey
Summary: Pendant un repas, Mario ne peut pas assouvir sa soif après avoir bu une flûte d'eau. Alors, il décide d'employer les gros moyens. (En bonus, une version "Nouvel à trois lignes")


_Avertissement: A ne pas le faire à la maison, vous risquerez d'être victime d'une intoxication par l'eau. Ceci est une pièce de fiction. Et non, ce n'est pas une Fétiche Fan-Fic. C'est arrivé dans le jeu.  
_

* * *

Après avoir couru, sauté, nagé et renvoyé des ennemis, Mario et Luigi commencent leur repas chez eux. Leur table était aménagée à l'italienne: assiettes rondes, nappe quadrillée rouge, couteaux et fourchettes, serviettes couleur vin, flûtes... Parfumée d'un bon plat de spaghettis. Miam miam!  
Mario et Luigi élèvent leur flûte d'eau pour célébrer leur aventure. Après l'effort, le réconfort! TCHLING! Et ils boivent. Mario, l'homme en rouge, absorbe une non-hydratation. Il prend le fiasque, rempli sa flûte et avale une autre gorgée, aucun effet.  
Il empoigne le fiasque et l'englouti en entier, sous le visage surpris de Luigi. Rien.

-Tu vas bien, Mario? Demande l'homme en vert, inquiet.

Sans répondre, Mario sort de la maison avec un bruyant claquement de porte. Luigi s'inquiète de plus en plus. Il scrute la table. Tout était normal, à part son plat de spaghettis non-fini et le fiasque vide... Oh oh, se rend compte Luigi.

Dehors frappait un fort soleil que Mario, même sous sa casquette rouge, ignore. Tous ce qu'il se concentre est ce tuyau d'arrosage à l'arrière de la maison. Si il n'y a rien d'hydratant comme le verre, ce tuyau d'arrosage fera bien l'affaire! Il plante la lance dans sa bouche et commence à boire. Le ventre de Mario devient un ballon qui grossit, grossit, grossit... Il n'en prend pas en compte.  
Rien le désaltère, rien le satisfait, il continue et espére boire une baignoire, voire une piscine, même un océan. Le tuyau cesse de couler. Le palais débordé, la salopette presque déboutonnée, la soif non-assouvie... Je déteste quand ça arrive, pense Mario, mécontent. Luigi, avec la clé à molette qu'il a utilisée pour rompre l'eau, rejoint le Plombier Ballonné, comme il a prédit.

-Mario, qu'est-ce qui te prends!? Tu vas déchirer ta salopette iconique!

Avant de répondre, Mario presse ses joues des deux mains et asperge le visage de son frère.

-Ugh, je me rend compte que je ne peux pas me désaltérer! Pourquoi, je peux me gonfler comme un ballon?!

-C'est une capacité inerte, explique Luigi en nettoyant son visage et sa moustache. Tu peux te gonfler comme un ballon depuis ton enfance (Il prend sa casquette verte et la dessèche en l'enroulant) et je te pressais avec un marteau pour éjecter l'eau... (Il la repose sur sa tête) Et c'est comme ça qu'on est devenus plombiers.

-On est plombiers par sang, on est AUSSI des ballons par sang! Bonne chose qu'on a réussi à prévenir un de ces cas de fuite. Voilà un boulot bien rempli, se félicite Mario en tapotant son ventre.

-Mon estomac a du mal à conserver toute cette eau, observe Luigi. Le tien est bien plus développé.

-Oui, et on n'avancerai pas sans lui. Ravioli, spaghettis, macaroni, (Luigi se renfrogne) lasagne, tagliatelle, pizza, tortilla, sandwich au salami, sushi, nouille japonaise et l'eau!

-Et les biscuits de Yoshi... En une tonne de quantité, ajoute son frère.

-Et l'air... (Un léger hoquet s'échappe) _Scusare oi..._ [Excusez-moi]

Ne voulant pas mettre la cerise sur la liste, Luigi marche derrière le Plombier Ballonné et, de ses mains électrifiées, masse le dos pour vider son eau, tout en arrosant l'herbe. Après avoir retrouvé sa finesse rondouillard, Mario émet un son d'un moteur ronronnant de sa gorge brûlée.

-Voilà, tu n'es plus un arrosoir. Maintenant, il faut manger les spaghettis avant qu'elles refroidissent, rappelle l'homme en vert.

-Dès que je les termine avec un supplément de spaghettis, je me récompenserais avec le gâteau de la princesse.

Les frères Mario retournent chez eux pour vaquer leur estomac à leur occupation. Un jour, il faut que Mario se mette au régime... Enfin, si on arrive à le convaincre, pense Luigi.

Version ''nouvel à trois lignes'' de Félix Fénéon:

Énervé de ne pas être désaltéré par un verre d'eau, Mario boit d'un tuyau d'arrosage et se gonfle comme un ballon de baudruche. Luigi, son frère en vert, le désempli en le massant de ses mains électrifiée.


End file.
